fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ludicrine
THE PASSWORD IS "Ludicrine" IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT TIMELING/TIMEKING. WHICH YOU DON'T. Homequest! I have any request:Make Cratin in Homestuck Styled Troll please.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hatch sucessful? Nulwib (♂) and Nulmib (♀) were both born with half blindness, and both probably posess mutated red blood. So, who do you keep? 15:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yay! Half blinds! I'll take Nulmib, I guess. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright. 18:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oni gir ipe tsa red one ... They're yours! Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 20:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC) That means "onigiri pets are done", right? 20:30, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yerp. I'm WAY too busy to do that now. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC) HOLY F/CK THE SEQUEL DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Blah. I'm okay. .D LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:34, June 7, 2011 (UTC) A Fan-Fix I going to make an ACTION story. Pyran, warp ramdomly, warped on pluto... ...he get a friend, Tentdormy .But would you have the right to edit the page and even fix grammar. :Awwwwright. But you might want to sign your comments, PS .D LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:09, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you!It it will start tomorow(I my timeline)!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 23:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::... Well do I get a link to it or what? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 17:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow, seriously?? YUR MOM ART SMART!! Aherm. Anyways, who's fault was it? Were you doing something stupid or did (yo momma) your mom not pay attention? DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :I was just getting out of the car. Which was a Subaru. Forester. Anyway, it's the teachers' fault for protesting and distracting my mom. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:19, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Baby Pet! It's called crying.He your!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :WTF UR DOIN LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 17:52, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Why is everyone renaming the pics? Could you rename Rift to BC_Rift and Zone to BC_Zone? I like the BC tags (they stand for Biocreation Chamber) so I know which pets I made. Thanks! Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 00:16, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :If you click on the picture it says who created the picture... and we all give you credit. I don't see what the big deal is. But if you really insist, I will. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Correction. Since we are both second-tier admins, we have the same "power". As a result, I can kindly tell you to f/ck off. Which one did you screw up, anyways? DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sheeshicles, I was joking. Hahahaha. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) There's no way in hell I'll be able to fix that. I just deleted the page and told Poisonshot he would have to start over. Nice going. >OC DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:26, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Just use and copy the selected revision. : Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 22:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ... HAHA (Half Assed Humor Attempt) DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :HEH GET IT SQUEAQUEL AND I WAS GONNA PUT A MOUSE PICTURE *Shot* LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:42, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :-Hides gun- vl ^l (one-eye shifty look) (Warps away) DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Wait... If you got that drawing, then... YOU MUST HAVE A SCANNER. GET THAT KUIPTER FILES PIC HERE NAO! Owait, it got taken away... D: DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Wut Kuipter Files pic? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :That school project thing you were working on. The game idea box cover. DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) El Sock If you want, I'll take him off your hands. I'm good at keeping idiots quiet. DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm calling (you?) out (to upgrade) Technically, I don't know whether to ask you, ZX, DMS, to do anything w/ out permission, so I think we should change the Wiki BG into something similar (chess-like?) BG. It will loop forever instead of leaving a black abyss below the longer pages. So what'da'ya'think? 17:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Why not just use a completely black BG instead? 18:01, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : Cuz it'll be boring! 18:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::What black abyss? (Oh yeah. I'm the sole Monobook user .C) Er... ask anyone besides the one person who does not see a black abyss. Which is me. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey, I use MonoBook too... So do you mean a checkerboard-style background? ::: Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 00:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC)